


What We Feel

by NaGaKi108



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aromantic, Gen, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: A journey of self discovery, a trip of emotions, and perhaps the sudden feeling of finally belonging.Logan always thought that his feelings for Virgil where more than friendship. Then why couldn’t he think of them as romantic?





	1. Types Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first! thanks for clicking this story!  
> Second, I am not Aromantic, so if i got some things wrong please educate me
> 
> This work is a series of oneshots that have no real time line. Is basically Logan and Virgil learning to be QPPs

 

Logan felt like screaming. It had been months since he started to notice the feelings Virgil revealed on him. He wanted to hug him, protect him, make sure he was okay, he wanted to take him out on fun outings, he wanted to be there and help him out when the shorter trait started panicking. He wanted to be there, to be with him. But he didn’t want to be his boyfriend.

It was so confusing. According to Patton (because Logan had gone to him when he first realized what was going on) he was in love with Virgil, but the definition of “being in love” that appeared online was different to what he felt. It somehow seemed bigger.

But if the representation of the heart said so… maybe he was right? Maybe he was in love with Anxiety? It somehow didn’t sit right in his head or his heart, but… But he wanted to be with Verge, he wanted to protect him, he wanted to spend hours and days just cuddling him and watching bad movies, and making sure Anxiety knew how much he was appreciated

So, Logan spent days and days and days thinking on the best way to confess. He only had one shot and he needed Virgil to believe him. He would never hurt the darker side; he needed him to know it.

“Virgil? May I speak with you for a second?” Virgil was chilling in the couch, but now he looked worried “I promise is nothing bad, I just need to talk”

“Okay” He still looked doubtful, but at least he was slightly relaxed “What’s up?”

“I have deep feelings for you”

“Wha-” Virgil opened his eyes fully in shock, he was not expecting that. His mind started to panic, he wasn’t… he was not romantically attracted to Logan. Oh god “Lo-”

“Please let me finish” Logan held a hand in front of him to stop Virgil “I have deep feelings for you, but they don’t seem romantic in nature, which is somehow more confusing in nature than if they were in fact romantic feelings”

Virgil nodded, still slightly confused, and Logan sighed in apparent frustration

“I don’t know what I feel or why am I telling you this, but it felt like something you needed to know” With that Logan gave Virgil a small smile “I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable”

“No, is not that. I mean… I kind of get what you mean? But it’s…” Anxiety took out his phone and held up a hand in front of Logic “Found it! Read that, it might explain it better”

“Quasiplatonic relationships?”

“Usually called Queerplatonic relationships. Deep feelings, no romantic attraction between the pair” Virgil pointed at a specific part of the reading “it exceeds society's boundaries for friendships, but doesn’t have romantic attraction”

Logan nodded, absolutely absorbed in his reading. He sat down and started pressing the related links, eventually reaching up to the aromantic explanation. He stared up at Virgil with a slightly shocked face

“Virgil?”

“Yes Logan?”

“Is… okay to not feel romantic attraction?”

Virgil felt like his heart was breaking, the man in front of him looked so confused and hopeful at the same time. It was like he had been all his live looking for something to define himself with. With careful and slow steps he stood up in front of Logan and hugged him

“Is perfectly okay, is perfectly normal. You can’t help what you feel or don’t feel. There’s nothing wrong with you”

Logan nodded; hugging Virgil with as much strength as possible. He just… needed a little grounding right now

“Virgil”

“What is it?”

“Would you be my platonic partner?”

“Of course, nerd”

“Thank you, emo”

They chuckled, still hugging each other. It was okay, the world was perfectly okay now


	2. Cuddles and Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which a nerd worries and an emo reaches out to help.  
> Who would suspect wanting to cuddle would be so problematic?

Since they made official their relationship (and honestly, how had Logan gotten lucky enough to be in a _Relationship_ with Virgil?) they had gone out on platonic dates and just sitting next to each other in the couch.  
But there was one thing Logan wanted, and was unsure how to ask. Would it be weird to ask Virgil to cuddle? Where were the limits between what was or wasn’t romantic? How should he even phrase it? What was okay in their relationship? Where were the boundaries?

Those were doubts that were messing with the logical side sleep schedule. He wanted to know, he wanted to ask and to be given answers to his questions. But more importantly, and the actual cause for Logan’s lack of sleep, he wanted to fall asleep cuddling his QPP.

The little hours he spent actually resting were making him more lacking during his job. It was something that everyone noticed and it reached the point where it started affecting Thomas. He knew he should rest, he knew he was affecting them all, he knew eventually someone was gonna come talk to him and call him out on the mess he was making but he was willing to wait until the last moment.

Sadly for Logan, Virgil eventually gave an exasperated sigh after Thomas had almost burn down the kitchen. He grabbed the logical side’s arm and walked away from the others with Logan following reluctantly. Once they were alone Virgil turned up his glaring at the maximum setting

“What the ever loving fuck is going on Logan”

“Don’t curse”

“Don’t change the subject smarty pants”

There was a silence in the room that was becoming more suffocating by the second; Logan was staring at the floor trying to find the right words to explain what was happening and Virgil was biting is lower lip in anxiousness. Eventually the darker side broke the silence

“Are you… tired of me?”

“What- Virgil, no, it’s not that!”

“Look, Logan. Is okay if you get bored of me, just, don’t let this affect Thomas? He is priority”

“Vir, you got it wrong” Logan sighed, passing a hand through his hair “Is not that im bored or tired of you, all the contrary, I couldn’t be happier about our current relationship”

“But…?”

“I… I want us to cuddle” Logan was biting his lower lip, the nervousness visible in every single one of his actions “honestly this all started because I don’t know how to ask for it, is it asking for too much? Am I crossing some sort of boundary? What-”

“Logan, breathe!”

Logan paused his rambling to take a deep breath in, he let it out as slowly as he could and tried to keep managing his breathing. He looked up at Virgil to find him smiling softly at him

“You are a nerd, you knew that right?”

“You’ve said so before”

“If you wanted us to cuddle why not just say it? You are usually blunter than this”

“Yes, but my bluntness tends to startle you”

Virgil stared at him for a second and then gave a small chuckle that started growing into a full laughter

“You giant nerd, come here. We are cuddling and getting you all the hours of sleep you’ve been missing”

“Don’t we have work today?”

“Patton made Thomas call in sick”

Logan nodded and Virgil pushed him slightly towards the bed. He knew the more anxious trait was equally or more nervous than him, but still Virgil was trying to reassure him. Logan felt a small smile come to his face.

Once he was in bed, staring at the ceiling, he felt the bed dip slightly on his side. He gave Virgil a small smile which the anxious trait gave back, and in less than a second he had Virgil curling up beside him and resting his head on Logan’s arm.

He stared at the boy and gave a small chuckled, he felt so incredibly light and happy.

He moved as delicate as possible to lay on his side, his right arm still trapped under Virgil’s head, and rested his left arm around the boys waist. He closed his eyes and gave a small sigh. This was what he wanted; this was everything he currently needed.

He fell asleep, hugging his platonic partner and feeling more relaxed than he had in most of his life. Before actually sleeping he wondered if maybe this feeling would become addictive, but Logan couldn’t find it in himself to actually worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on tumblr!  
> https://analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr!  
> https://analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com


End file.
